Naughty Bath Time
by Tsunami Arow
Summary: After being beaten up during training by the corporal, Eren decided to get his revenge back...during when Heichou is taking a bath! This then leads to some very hot boyxboy happenings! (WARNING: THIS IS A YAOI, BOYXBOY, DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ)


_(A/N: **Warning, this is a YAOI FANFIC, which is BoyxBoy, and in this case it's Eren Jaeger and Levi Ackerman, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

_Well, I asked my sis what kind of gift would she like from me since I luffs her a lot, and she wanted a yaoi fanfic . . . of SnK . . . with seme Eren and uke Levi . . . naturally I'm terrible at yaoi since it's not my thing, but I tried . . . and these are the results, don't judge ;3; I just decided to share it with you . . . DO NOT JUDGE I SWEAR IF YOU DO I WILL-nothing ;3; You're a lovely person, why would I ever do something terrible to you? 8D [This took me like...four months to finish XD That's how reluctant I was ;3; ] _

_Enjoy? D; )_

**_(Dedicated to: Aloisia Trancy/Claudia Hsi )_**

**…**

"Ugh!" Eren groaned as Levi flipped him onto his back harshly during training.

He had tried challenging the Corporal to see if he can just catch him off guard, just once, but all to no avail.

"Tch, I told you you can't beat me, your form is way too sloppy and your timing is terrible." Levi said, face expressionless as usual.

Mikasa, Armin, and the others stood off to the side, having gathered to see the two train together, "One...more...time…I'll get...you back..." Eren said slowly as he tried to regain the breath that was knocked out of him.

Levi turned away, "No, what's the point if you know you'll fail?" He started walking away.

Eren took that chance to slowly get up and run towards him as quick as he can, aiming to flip the Corporal. It was a dirty trick when the opponent was unaware, but Eren was willing to do anything just to be better than Levi.

*WHAM* Levi had immediately turned and crouched, tripped Eren with his hands and making the taller one fall, face-down.

"Tch." He walked away once more.

"Why did he challenge the Corporal again?" Armin asked Mikasa.

It was Connie who answered him, "Oh, you know Eren, he just wants to try and be the best!"

Armin shook his head, "No...Eren has always been like that...but this time he seemed different…" They all looked at Eren, who had recovered and was sitting in the dirt, a strange glaring look in his eyes.

Connie shrugged, "Well, you and Mikasa are his best friends, right? So I won't doubt your words," he crossed his arms behind his head, "Why does it matter anyways? Come on! Let's go train!" And with that, he and the others left Armin and Mikasa.

Mikasa immediately walked over to him and knelt down next to him, "Eren, are you ok?"

Armin came over as well, "Yeah...you know you shouldn't really challenge Levi Heichou like that...it's literally suicide! Unless," he turned to Mikasa, "Unless you're Mikasa...then I'd say they'd be even." Mikasa looked at him with an expressionless look, making him feel uncomfortable.

But Eren wasn't listening to him, he immediately got up and said to them curtly, "I'm going back to the dorms." And with that he was gone.

The two looked at each other, wondering what had happened to their friend.

**…**

A few hours later, it was night, everyone were dragging their weary bodies towards the dorms where they all slept, taking turns showering while the rest lounged around in the living room.

Commander Erwin, Captain Hanji, and Captain Mike had gone off towards Wall Sina for some late-night business, Levi had excused himself by saying he needed to wash-up. Knowing how much of a clean-freak he was, they left him without protests.

While everyone was resting and washing up, Levi was in the Elites' dorms, where he, Erwin, Hanji, and Mike slept at, and so the bathroom was rather large.

Their bathroom was basically like a large chamber, the center had a massive bathtub where it was large enough for many to relax in and, if they were childish enough to, could swim in it. Levi at first found it as an insult when he found out that the bathtub was just deep enough to go up to his chest, even more when there were also ledges underwater near the walls for some to sit on, but of course he rarely complained.

There were several faucets surrounding the pool, set there so the bathtub would be filled more quickly. Of course there were showering stalls if one didn't feel like soaking, and it was always clean thanks to Levi. The toilets were off to another side, also kept clean always no matter what.

Right now, Levi had already filled the bathtub up with water. He took whatever shampoos and body wash he needed with him to one side of the tub and stripped quickly, neatly folding his clothes in a pile and setting it on one of the many racks that surrounded the tub. The faucets could be able to be kept running as since drains surrounded the entire tub, so overflowing the tub wasn't a problem.

Wading in, steam rose around him, making him feel finally at peace, "I hate my life…" he said to himself quietly. He submerged himself underwater, blocking out all other sounds.

From time to time he came up for breath, but it was so peaceful that he didn't do anything else but submerging himself over and over, the roaring of the faucets were loud enough to mute everything else, even in his breathing and splashing…including the sound of the door to the bathroom opening quietly.

As Levi continued doing his submerging routine, someone quietly entered the bathroom, making sure to have locked the door firmly before making their way towards the Corporal.

Just when he came up once more for air, someone had seized him from behind in the water, clothes and all on. Immediately, he went onto the offensive side. But before he could do anything, he felt the person behind him press a cold blade to his neck, and the voice that whispered in his ear.

"Don't move, Heichou...or you'll be cut." Eren whispered into the Corporal's ear.

"Jaeger…? What the fuck are you doing?" Levi hissed furiously. Although he may supposedly be the strongest human alive, when he was caught off guard by someone he never expected, he'd be rendered useless.

As he turned to look at the taller male, he was a bit unnerved by the crazy look on the boy's face. Without him realizing it, Eren had him trapped in his arms, one hand pinning a sharp blade to his superior's throat while the other was wrapped around his waist, trapping his arm.

"I told you...I would get you back…" he whispered in a dangerously, soft tone.

"What the fuck does this have to do with earlier?" Levi argued, trying to work out a tactic in his mind to turn the tables on the boy.

Suddenly, Eren made a shallow, swift cut across his throat before hissing, "Shut up and do what I say, understood?"

Small beads of blood appeared from the shallow cut in his throat, making Levi shut up immediately, _What's wrong with him?_ he thought to himself, swearing that he would make the boy pay.

Eren's free hand slowly started exploring Levi's body, making the Corporal shudder. Occasionally, he made small cuts here and there, whispering small words into his ear. Slowly, his hand made way towards his nipple.

Kissing and dragging his tongue down Levi's neck, he started fondling his nipple, pinching and rubbing it. A blush started appearing on the shorter male's face, his entire body started warming up, warmer than it was in the water. His body started shuddering with pleasure involuntarily.

"E-Eren...stop i-it…" he gasped, trying to get out of his grasp.

Eren merely smiled and continued fondling him, dragging his tongue lower, from the neck down to where his free hand was at. By now, Levi had lost all the fight in him, and for the moment had succumbed to him, _He's easier than I thought…_ Eren thought to himself, satisfied.

Levi shuddered as he felt Eren's tongue sliding across his skin, he felt his body warm up, "S-Stop it...y-you're going to pay for this…" Eren merely smiled as he said this, a lustful look in his eyes. Without realizing, the small blade that he held in his hand dropped, sliding far away from them underwater, out of their way of harming them.

"I'm sure you'll beat my ass tomorrow...that's why I'm taking advantage of you now as much as I can…" Saying this, he lowered his free hand to gently rub the Corporal's member.

"Nngh!" Levi gave a small gasp at this gesture, he felt himself twitch a little.

Eren stopped licking him and smiled down at him, a slightly manic look on his face, "Oh? Do you like that?" His tone sounded warm and soothing to Levi, a lustful gaze in the taller male's eyes.

His other hand continued feeling around his nipples, tweaking and teasing them. Levi involuntarily gave a small moan, shutting his mouth just as quickly as he glared at Eren. It was strange, for usually, he would've flipped Eren off by now due to his immense strength despite his size, but this time he felt completely weak and vulnerable.

Suddenly, Eren forced Levi against the walls of the tub, forcing the corporal to sit down on the ledge that was set into the wall underwater, his head and neck just above the water. Pushing aside Levi's head with his own, he started to suck on his neck gently, his hands still at work. "Mmmn…" Eren sighed a little as he started to lick Levi's neck.

Shuddering, Levi started feeling warm, yet still he didn't struggle, "Eren...s-stop…" His voice had suddenly gone too quiet.

Eren smiled, ignoring his quiet pleading before he suddenly started to vigorously move his hand up and down Levi's member, making it go hard within moments, "Nngh-aahh!" Levi gasped as this happened, feeling uncontrollable pleasure racing through him.

His other hand continued to tease his nipples as he started to suck harder on the corporal's neck before his tongue slid down. Slowly, his head submerged a little as his tongue reached where his hand was working, taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking it, occasionally licking it lightly. Levi meanwhile was gripping tightly onto the back of Eren's shirt, his body going stiff because of the pleasure racing through him.

Without thinking, his own hand reached down towards Eren's crotch, slowly rubbing a hand over it before squeezing it gently. Eren flinched a little at the touch, but he smiled as he lifted his head from the water, giving a meaningful look at Levi. Due to the ledge, he was able to set both of his knees on either side of Levi, therefore giving him much space to show Levi all the space between his legs.

Eren had already thought ahead when he had earlier stormed back to the dorms. When he had entered the bathroom, he had only been wearing loose trousers and shirt, which he could easily take off any time he wanted. Now, he quickly took off his pants as Levi gave another squeeze on his crotch, his own member twitching.

Levi didn't take the chance to push Eren off of him and escape, he merely watched Eren take off his pants-then his underwear to reveal his own member. Swallowing a little as Eren took off his own pants, Levi looked at his member, seeing how much bigger it was than his due to how much taller Eren was compared to him. Smiling now, Eren kept his shirt on before he resumed what he was doing to Levi, though this time he pressed his member against Levi, making sure there was still room for Levi to continue stroking it as he had been doing.

"Aa-aah!" Levi couldn't contain himself, he reached for Eren's member and seized it, giving it a slightly harsh squeeze before pumping his hand up and down it. His other hand reached under Eren's shirt and up his own nipples, now they were moving their hands in rhythm with one another. Levi was the one who kept moaning quietly and gasping to himself while Eren merely smiled, occasional small gasps coming from his own mouth.

Without thinking, Eren suddenly kissed Levi, who recoiled back a little in surprise before accepting it, their tongues entwining. Suddenly, both of Eren's hands went to Levi's legs, forcing them up and outwards before he pressed his member against Levi's opening.

Gasping slightly as he realized Eren's intentions, Levi broke the kiss and looked down to see both of their members rubbing together, "N-No! D-Don't do it!" Levi whispered, Eren merely smiled, a lustful look still on his face.

Then, he thrusted his member into Levi's ass, making the other gasp as he was violated. Eren gritted his teeth as he started to move around, "Tight…" He commented lightly before thrusting himself, bringing his member almost out before thrusting back all the way in.

Levi shuddered, taking a tighter grip on Eren's shirt, his other hand stroking his own member quickly to keep the pleasure going up. Both moaned and gasped as pleasure raced throughout their entire bodies, making their movements go faster, Eren's other hand reached back up towards Levi's nipples and teased them once more, giving an occasional pinch. From time to time, their lips met again and again, each time their tongues hard at work with saliva dripping down from their ecstasy.

"Huff...huff…" Levi wheezed as he slowly felt himself draw near his climax, Eren realized this and felt himself about to come as well.

Suddenly, Eren gave one last thrust as Levi did with one last pump on his own member before they came at the same time. Both of them gasped in the same breath as they came, Levi into the water while Eren was still inside of Levi.

Levi then gave another moan as Eren slowly pulled out of him, gently sitting down next to him as they both savored the pleasure that still ran through them. "Ha...ha…" Eren kept gasping as he had been the one hardest at work.

On the other hand, Levi had already regained his breathing, turning to look at Eren for a moment. Then he leaned over, turning Eren's head towards him before pressing his lips against his, "Mmph!" Eren looked at him in surprise, then closing them as Levi gave him a deep kiss,

"Don't you ever dare to do that to me again, Jaeger!" Levi said after pulling away. Eren merely smiled back before he slowly slid underwater, retrieving his wet underwear and pants.

Levi watched him, a throbbing feeling still racing through his member as he watched Eren, then he noticed the blade that Eren had first brought in with him. It had rolled far away from them as they got caught up in their pleasure, which he then quickly retrieved just as Eren came up from the water, gasping a little.

As he surfaced from the water, Eren suddenly felt Levi grab him from behind and shoved him against the wall with sudden strength, "What the…?" His clothes dropped from his hands again as Levi's face came closely towards his.

Looking a little hesitant, Levi gave him a dark look before holding up the blade, making Eren feeling panicked. He pressed it gently against Eren's own neck before slitting across it-as he had done to him in the beginning, "You brat...you're going to pay for what you just did…" He set both his knees around Eren before rubbing his still-throbbing member against Eren, making the taller one blush.

"A-Again…?" Eren gave a dubious smile, it was as if he had snapped out of his lustful daze after he had fucked Levi.

Levi gave a trembling smile before he used his free hand and started to pump Eren's member, "Nngh-!" Eren gave a little moan, still not having recovered from the first time.

Then, Levi climbed out of the tub, sitting on the edge while taking hold of the collar of Eren's shirt, dragging him up onto his knees on the ledge. Spreading his legs open, he pulled Eren's face close towards his wet member, twitching a little as Eren's hot breath blew against it. Eren realized what Levi was intending, but he didn't recoil, rather he smiled up at him, bringing his lips close to the twitching member and nipping it gently.

Levi gritted his teeth before pressing the blade against Eren's neck, "Stop playing around, brat!" Eren sighed a little, still smiling before he gently started running his tongue up and down the member.

Occasionally, he kissed it before moving his tongue in a circular motion around the tip, pressing against it from time to time. "Mmph…" Eren moaned, feeling himself twitch again. To control himself, he reached down with one hand and stroked himself, trying to keep in rhythm with his mouth as he did so.

Levi kept moaning, pressing the blade tighter against Eren's neck, who didn't seem to mind it in the slightest as he was caught up with his own ecstasy. He used his other hand to play around with his own nipples, trying to copy what Eren had done to him by rubbing, tweaking, and pinching them, feeling them go hard within moments.

Eren then used his other hand to take a firm hold of Levi's member, then he took it entirely in his mouth, sucking on it. Levi flinched a little as this happened, giving a louder gasp before he started teasing his nipples faster. As this happened, Eren stood up on the ledge, forcing Levi onto his back on the ground with his legs splayed open. He continued to suck on the member before he let go of it from his hand, now drawing his both hands near Levi's ass.

Gently, he probed at it before he thrusted two fingers in, making Levi flinch, drawing his body close as this happened. "Mmn-ngh!" Levi felt himself drawing close to his climax a second time, Eren the same.

He continued to give the member much attention while the hand on his own member continued to pump away busily, his other working its way into Levi's ass repeatedly. Levi threw aside the blade from his hand before he used it to cover his own mouth, his other still teasing his nipples.

Shortly, Levi came, right into Eren's face, who pulled back in surprise as it went onto his face, a sticky messy dripping everywhere into the water. His hand stopped on his member just as he himself came after that, and he sat back down on the ledge in a heap, Levi laying down on the ground, throbbing sensations racing through his body.

Eren slowly then dived back down into the water, retrieving his underwear and pants once more before getting out of the tub and sitting next to Levi. Having gone underwater, he had washed off most of the mess on his face when Levi came, studying the corporal as he tried to regain his composure after having fucked with him twice in a row. A few minutes passed with just the two of them resting quietly, nothing being spoken or exchanged between them.

Then, Levi slowly sat up, getting to his feet before walking over to one of the shower stalls, turning it on and rinsing himself off, "Oi, Jaeger, get over here. You're filthy as hell!" Levi looked at Eren, crossing his arms as he waited on him.

Eren looked up and down Levi's naked body before getting up and coming over, rinsing off himself with his shirt still on, "Mention this to anyone, and I'll guarantee your days of living will be cut off shortly." Levi said in a menacing tone. He flinched a little as Levi threatened him, quickly assuring he wouldn't say anything.

After that, they went back and started cleaning up, Eren having splashed water out of the tub and onto the ground where Levi had laid at when they had fucked, and on the other hand Levi drained the water from the tub. Then, he walked over to one of the shower stalls, picking up a portable shower head from one of them and rinsing the walls of the tub, "Tch...there's always a fucking mess left behind whenever you're involved, Jaeger!" Levi gave him a disapproving look before he hung the shower head back on, returning to where he had set his clothes at.

Quickly, he slipped on his clothes, turning to look at Eren holding his wet underwear and pants with his shirt still on, "Tch...follow me and I'll give you fresh clothes, just don't ever do that again, got it?" Levi turned away without waiting for an answer from him before leaving the bathroom, the taller male following behind him.

**…**

"Jaeger, you're next!" Levi called to Eren after having beat up the fifth trainee in training.

Eren flinched as he stood between Mikasa and Armin, a nervous look on his face, "Hey, Eren, are you okay?" Armin looked worriedly at his friend.

Mikasa gently touched Eren's forehead, "You don't have a fever…"

"Jaeger, now!" Levi called again, Eren flinched again before walking quickly to him.

Armin and Mikasa stood off to the side as they watched Levi beat up Eren, but it seemed like he was being more vicious towards Eren particularly, "Hey...did something happen between them?" Armin asked Mikasa.

She shrugged, a smoldering look of anger in her eyes as Levi beat Eren's ass, Armin having to hold her back once more. "Eren was a little late returning to the dorms yesterday night...you don't think that he went to the corporal…?!" Armin gasped a little, his eyes widening as if he realized something.

As he did so, Bertholdt, Reiner, Annie, Christa, Ymir, Sasha, Connie, Jean, and Marco came over, wondering what was going on, "Hey, is it me or does it seem like the corporal is beating Eren's ass harder than he did to the others?" Connie asked aloud for everyone.

Armin nodded, "I thought that too! And then I remembered that yesterday, the same thing had happened! Remember Eren storming off after that?" They all nodded, Mikasa was still straining to get revenge on Levi while Annie looked uninterested.

"And then, at night yesterday, he was a little late getting back to the dorms, so I thought that was strange… Then I came upon the conclusion that he probably visited the corporal!" Now, everyone else gasped, except for Mikasa and Annie.

"You don't think he went to get him back, do you?!" Christa looked absolutely shocked.

"That'd be...suicide…" Bertholdt said, looking worried as sweat formed above his brows out of anxiety.

Marco broke in, "But...didn't the higher-ups leave to attend a meeting in Wall Sina? Why would the corporal even be present here?" At this, the others gave a small nod.

"Maybe...he had stayed behind...and Eren found out about that and decided to strike?" Sasha asked, looking at everyone quickly.

"But what could he have possibly done to anger Levi Heichou like this so much?" They all turned to look at Eren, who was still being beaten up by Levi.

Armin shrugged, "It must've been something really bad...like...maybe playing a dirty prank on the corporal." Everyone-except for Mikasa and Annie-turned to look at Armin in surprise.

"Dirty...prank?" Ymir looked like she was about to burst out laughing.

The others' faces turning a little red as the same definition of "dirty" raced through their minds, except for Armin. "Eh? What are you all laughing at? Was it something I said?" Armin looked quickly back and forth at all of them.

" 'Dirty prank', really, Armin?" Jean sighed a little, his face tinged red with embarassment.

"W-What's so funny about that? Come on, guys! Tell me! By dirty prank, I meant like he could've tracked dirt or some stuff into the corporal's room or different parts of the Elites' quarters!" Armin quickly looked at Mikasa for help, but she ignored him. Now, she seemed to be struggling much more harder after Armin had talked about dirty pranks.

Annie on the other hand still seemed like she was paying no attention to them, but they could all see the blush on her cheeks. "Armin...use correct wording next time, please!" Marco sighed in exasperation as he watched the others giggling like children, him being the only one unfazed besides Armin.

Levi meanwhile had whooped Eren hard enough, who now laid on the ground in a tired and sore position, "That's what you get, brat!" His words were quiet, so only Eren could hear them.

"Nngh…" Eren groaned, turning away as Levi left him there in the dirt, under the hot sun.

**...**

_(A/N: THIS WILL BE THE ONLY TIME I WILL HAVE EVER DONE A YAOI FANFIC OF ANY SORT, DEAL WITH IT D; MY WRITING SKILLS HAVE BEEN ABUSED! ;3; At least she said she loved it . . . ;3; If you see any typos or some confusing parts, like I repeateded shit...IGNORE IT IDGAF ANYMORE D; IT'S YAOI, JUST LOVE IT ALREADY OMFG DXXXXX )_

_~~~This is Tsunami signing off~~~_


End file.
